


Urahara

by jasimine1



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fanart, Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasimine1/pseuds/jasimine1





	Urahara

I did this with indian ink and a paint brush, I think I was going thru a phase at the time or something I'm not sure.


End file.
